From the Heart of
by Gahnem
Summary: It's the diary's of the Hogwarts students. SNAPE's! entry up. I'm ready for requests. Professors count, too.
1. Default Chapter

From the heart of.Ginny Weasley  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Why won't he love me? Cho Chang's a whore. She flirts with every guy in the school! She winked at Colin yesterday for God's sake! Like I said.a whore. I wouldn't mind if maybe Harry was in love with Amara. (My best friend. She's in my year.)He never even notices me. I'm just his best friend's little kid sister. I'm pathetic. I can't go around him without blushing. It's gotten better over the years. I need to go. Amara's pestering me. She wants to talk about Colin.AGAIN! She's in love with him, so she hates Cho aswell.  
  
Yours with devotion,  
  
Ginny Weasley 


	2. From the Heart of Draco Malfoy

Thanks to Twix, Shadowgirl, LittleMaggie01, and Dark Unicorn (Even though she scared be quite a bit!).  
  
1  
  
2 From the heart of.Draco Malfoy  
  
Journal,  
  
I'm fed up with it all. Perfect, perfect Potter. He always gets his way. Everyone always feels sorry for him just because he's an orphan. I, personally, don't care! Just like two years ago. Potter found out that that shitty excuse for a professor, Lupin, was a werewolf. Actually, it was Granger. Yeah, she's smart. Too bad she's a goody-goody. Ah, even if she was in Slytherin, I would STILL hate her. She's a mudblood. Plus, she's not what I would call pretty. No, not remotely. That Weasley boy seems to think so, though. I saw him staring at her. Just sitting there. Staring. He's poor. Poor scum that should be removed from the face of the earth. Oh, my God. Crabbe and Goyle seem to have gotten their shoe laces tied together again. I have to go.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
D. Malfoy  
  
P.S. Damn the world  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I tried to be Malfoy. I had to get inside his mind. The next two are somewhat comic relief. Crabbe and Goyle. BTW, It took a lot for me to put poor Ronnie down like that. *Hermione glares at me* Umm.Ron. Yeah. Ron. Not Ronnie. *Hermione glares at me* Okay then.BYEEEEEE!!! 


	3. From the Heart of Vincent Crabbe

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all mis-spelled on purpose.  
  
1 From the heart of.Vincent Crabbe  
  
1.1 Deah juhnal  
  
Hi!Drako said im dum.is that bad?goyle said I smel good.oh wait!he said I spel good.not smel good.im sily!haw haw haw!I hitted sum1 2day.yay mee! I have an ef in al my clasess.drako said its cuz im an efelunt.haw haw haw.  
  
Luv,  
  
v.  
  
I forgetted how tah spel thu rest. 


	4. From the Heart of Gregory Goyle

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Kind of a boring piece. But then again so is Goyle. This and the previous chapter are the basic comic relief of the thing. Next, I got a request to do Neville.  
  
From the Heart of.Gregory Goyle  
  
Hi!  
  
Bi!  
  
Luve,  
  
Greguhrey  
  
Goyl 


	5. From the Heart of Neville Longbottom

From the Heart of…Neville Longbottom  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I'm starting to wonder why I was put in Gryffindor. Why not Hufflepuff? I'm not brave. I could be, but it's hard when you're outshined by everybody that sleeps in your dorm. Harry is just Harry. The boy who lived. He doesn't have to do anything. He just is. Ron is funny. I know that Hermione is in love with him. She told me so. She trusts me. Seamus is Irish. I don't know how that makes him special, but everybody likes him. Dean's good at drawing and is Seamus' best friend. I usually hang around with them. I can't help being scared and forgetful around people. I'll be visiting Mother and Father at Christmas, but that's a long time away. I hate the visits. Dad usually wants me to color with him and Mum just plays with my hair. Then the nurse comes in and reads us children's stories. Mum always wants to act them out afterward. It's like spending the day with four-year- olds. Dad usually tells me a few knock-knock jokes towards the end. What's worse; it's the same ones every time.  
  
Always,  
  
Neville Longbottom 


	6. From the Heart of Hermione Granger

From the Heart of…. Hermione Granger  
  
  
  
Journal,  
  
Does my life have purpose? I help people with their homework. I'm intelligent. That's all! What if I have an actual character? I certainly don't know about it. I mean, I'm not pretty. Only when I feel like looking nice. That was last year at the Yule Ball. It seems I'm not pretty any other time. Not to anybody. Not to Harry and Ron, and they're my best friends! How sad.  
  
Poor Neville. He seems to be troubled. I should really have a talk with him. I usually do when he's sad. It's painful to see him cry. You can tell that he's scared someone will see him. Scared someone will yell at him. Once he stayed up until three o'clock in the morning talking about his parents. The shoulder of my bathrobe was soaked. Nobody else has ever trusted me that much. I don't think anybody trusts him as much as I do, for that matter. I've told him all my secrets. Even the stuff about Ron. Okay, so I told that to mum, too. But, that's beside the point.  
  
Oh, no. It seems that Trevor's gotten lost again. I need to help Neville find him.  
  
Forever Faithful,  
  
Hermione Elise Granger. 


	7. From the Heart of Ronald Weasley

From the Heart of…Ronald Weasley  
  
Hello thing that I write 'private feelings' in!  
  
Well, Mum calls them private feelings. I guess she means secrets…I'm not sure, though. Is that what Mother's were put on the earth for? I mean to annoy their children with weird sayings. I don't know. Maybe I just have a weird way of thinking. Who knows?  
  
Hermione's bearing down on us ultra hard for our Charms test tomorrow. I told her I was going to sleep so I could be awake enough for the test tomorrow. That's the only way she leaves us alone the night before a test. I don't mind her all too much, though. She's loyal. Not like a dog. Like a…well, like a girl I guess. She can put up with us, though. Not many people can do that. I don't have to tell you this! If you don't know already, you must be pretty thick! I like her! Come on! You HAVE to be able to see through me!  
  
It's Fred and George's last year. I'll be the oldest Weasley at Hogwarts next year! Finally! Ginny doesn't bother me. She's my only little sister. I remember one time we all braided her hair. Mine and Percy's braid was perfect. Fred and George's was pitiful! Pieces stuck out all over the place. We told them they had to try again, so they just made her look like Pippi Longstocking. Yeah, that's the name. Hermione showed me pictures from some muggle storybook she had when she was little. It's at the bottom of her trunk.  
  
Oh Lord! Fred and George and Lee are making something throw sparks and make noise. I'd better go see what it is. Hopefully they didn't 'rescue' any more lizards!  
  
The person that's weird enough to write his 'private feelings' in this thing,  
  
Ron 


	8. From the Heart of Frederick Weasley

From the Heart of…Fred Weasley  
  
Dear Journal that has come to be named Bob,  
  
Good Lord! We had so much fun today! At least I did. I'm slightly annoyed at the moment, though.  
  
Lee found Neville's toad Trevor and turned him bright red. Neville was greatful; it brought a bit of excitement to poor old Trevor.  
  
I sold some more stuff off of the list. Here's what I sold:  
  
2 Canary Cremes  
  
3 fake wands  
  
6 bouncing eggs  
  
4 ink leaking paperweights  
  
1 ever-blotch quill  
  
That's all I sold. I'm willing to bet that I sold more than George did, though!  
  
I wish Ron would shut up about Hermione. She becomes rather boring after you listen to somebody talk about her for an hour! I imagine anybody would, but all he taked about was her eyes and then there was a pause. Finally he said "Then there's the way she bites her lip when something confuses her…" That's when George stopped being polite and told him to shut up. I think he went to go annoy Harry or Ginny about that. I hope so! He certainly doesn't act like he likes her. He pulls her hair while she studies just to break her concentration. Sometimes he sits about a yard away and throws tiny pieces of parchment to see if they'll stay in her hair. He's just weird.  
  
Then, of course, there's the proble with Ginny and Harry. I wish they would all just shut up! The only thing I'm in love with is pranks, and that's the way I like it! Okay, so quidditch and food are in a close tie with pranks, but that's beside the point.  
  
Look, I'm tired. I'm going to bed now. Good night.  
  
Frederick Chad Weasley 


	9. From the Heart of George Weasley

Dear book thingy,  
  
FRED MUST DIE! We sold EXACTLY the same amount of the same things. This was the list:  
  
2 Canary Cremes  
  
3 fake wands  
  
6 bouncing eggs  
  
4 ink leaking paperweights  
  
1 ever-blotch quill  
  
Say, maybe Fred shouldn't die.maybe the people who bought things from us are dirty double-crossers. That's the ticket. How could I have ever suspected Fred? I mean.honestly! He's too cool. Him and Lee both. Dirty Hufflepuff double-crossers.I'll have to tell Fred and Lee about it.  
  
I hope I didn't hurt Ron earlier. I mean, I told him to shut up about Hermione, but that's nothing to get upset about, right? Ah, he'll be fine. He just kinduh glared at me and walked off. We're leaving next year anyway.  
  
*insert tiny blood splotch here* Damned owl! The screwball bit my finger. Sorry about my bad handwriting. A chap can't exactly write properly without his index finger for pressure, eh? Oh well. I'd better go make amends with Fred.  
  
Ta ta for now, George Liam Weasley 


	10. From the Heart of Severus Snape

From the Heart of....Severus Amadeus Snape

Journal, 

They all laugh. They all hate me. I know they do. Even the Slytherins of myt own house reject me. That's how it has always been and always will be. All of them with their stupid love lives and evil little schemes. They make fun of me. I've found countless drawings of horrid creatures with words scribbled under them. Things like "Snape the monster" or "Snape the slime creature". 

Potter doesn't make matters better. He looks just like his father and he's just as pompous. I don't believe in second chances. I gave Lupin a second chance but he never stopped James and Sirius from torturing me. Sure, he talked to me sometimes. He was, admittedly, a fine conversationalist, but he never tried to stop Black and Potter. That's when I stopped giving second chances. 

And Longbottom. Oh, Longbottom....He was what I once was. Only there is a difference. He has friends. I didn't. I hate that. Why wouldn't anyone from my house befriend me? Why has everyone in Gryffindor befriended him? What's so special about him? 

Yes, I'm bitter. I'll be the first to admit it, but I think I have a damn good reason. Quite a few of them, actually. 

I think I'll leave now and do what I'm best at. Wallowing in self-pity until I fall asleep. 

Severus A. Snape


	11. From the Heart of Remus Lupin

From the Heart of...Remus Joseph Lupin  
  
Journal,  
I haven't written since he died. I haven't loved since he died. I haven't done much of anything since he died. I'm a broken man, and I wonder if I may always be this way. There was nobody there to sit beside my bed and tell me stories of how we used to be, no kind face to smile and kiss my nose or my cheek. He's gone. Sometimes at night, I imagine I can still feel him there beside me or that I can smell his hair, his soft hair that I would run my hands over at night. I still hear his voice, his laugh, his sobs. I still see him in my dreams. I taste him when I am lonely and when I feel empty on the inside. When I dream of him, we smile and embrace. He walks with me and we talk of silly, trivial things, like weather and what new candies lay in the window on Honeydukes. Soon, though, the cold finds me. The field that we walk turns to a chilly, large room with shouts and flashes of light. I see only his face, smiling, mid-laugh. And he falls away from me. I sit up and it seems Molly has already heard me screaming, for there is warm chamomile tea on my bedside table, complete with three cookies. I sit up in bed. It isn't the bed we used to sleep so comfortably in. It is just large enough for one man and his miserable thoughts. I never eat the cookies. She knows I never eat them, but she always brings them with her. I go downstairs, thinking that I could make a death upon them look so easily like an accident. I think this with every step, but by the time I reach the kitchen, I push it away and think only of helping in any way that I can. One of the women will spot me when I first enter and hug me. If school is out, I get three hugs sometimes. Molly, Hermione, and then Minerva, which always seems to shock me. Sometimes, if I look too dreadful, the boys will pat my back and start telling me about how wonderful they did on their charms exams. I smile, but it's only a ghost. I know they try to take my mind away from it, and God knows I love them for trying. Severus seems to not care one way or another, but he doesn't sneer at me or show hatred toward me anymore. He is civil, which is still quite astonishing.  
  
I loved him so much, my Sirius, and now he has left forever, but he'll walk with me tonight in that field in my dreams. And maybe tomorrow morning, I'll eat the three cookies, after all. 


End file.
